Un Engreído De Mierda… ¿Enamorado?
by Amafle
Summary: Una declaración, un sentimiento, hasta los engreídos pueden amar.
1. En La Cafetería

Los personajes de _**"Kaichou wa maid sama"**_no son míos, son de Hiro Fujiwara, la historia es mía, salió de mi, así que no la copies jajajaj dándome aires de gran escritora

**Un Engreído De Mierda…. ¿Enamorado? **

¿Quién podría dar crédito a las palabras que habían salido de su boca? Nadie, ni el mismo se creía haberlas pronunciado y mucho menos en voz alta. _— ¿Por qué dije eso?—_ se cuestionaba. No era un hombre inseguro, ni tampoco bajo de autoestima, podría ser muy fácilmente todo lo contrario: "_un engreído de mierda"_, como ella normalmente lo llamaba.

Entonces ¿Por qué le había disgustado tanto verla tan alegre con el idiota presumido de Tora Igarashi y su estúpida sonrisa de soy bonito, tengo dinero y me follo a todas las tontas que deslumbro? El verlos así lo habían sacado de sus casillas.

Después de Levantar la voz en medio de una cafetería atestada de gente y declarar ante todos _"Me gustas Ayuzawa_", salió sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella y sin importarle los murmullos de los presentes. Además… ¿a quién le importa? Él es Usui Takumi, el chico más popular y según había escuchado el más guapo también; entonces ¿por qué estaba en la azotea de la biblioteca?

Al finalizar las clases y cuando la universidad se encontraba completamente en silencio, se decidió a salir de su _"escondite"_ caminaba a paso lento no queriendo llegar a su dormitorio para no tener que lidiar con los comentarios de sus tres compañeros o como el muy amablemente les decía, _"trió de idiotas"._

Mientras avanzaba a paso de tortuga, recordó cuando la conoció y como ella llegó y puso su reinado de idiotecesen orden _(fiestas de camisetas mojadas, barra libre las 24 horas, penitencias estúpidas entre hermandades y muchas otras decisiones memorables que tomó cuando el era presidente de los estudiantes); _y ahí estaba temeroso de que todas esas decisiones le pasaran factura y que ella no dejara de verlo como un "_payaso engreído". _ Sí, ese era otro de sus calificativo para el.

_Corría como cada mañana para llegar a clases. Nunca se despertaba aunque pusiera miles de despertadores o que uno de sus idiotas compañeros de cuarto lo despertara, una sola curva lo separaba de su destino, el salón de literatura; no pudo frenar cuando ella apareció en su campo de visión y terminó cayendo encima de una menuda señorita con cara de ángel, ojos grandes y expresivos, curvas peligrosas y un carácter de los mil demonios. _

—"_Piensas quedarte encima de mí todo el tiempo o tengo que llamar una grúa para levantarte"— _

_Dicen que las primeras impresiones cuentan y él como buen tonto hormonal dió la mejor ese día. Negándose a creer en los viejos dichos, pensando que con su sonrisa y encanto la tendría comiendo de su mano como a las otras chicas; pero no, __Misaki Ayuzawa no es como las demás. Eso lo dejó claro ese día separándolo bruscamente de su cuerpo, dándole un puntapié y vaciando lo poco que quedaba de su café en su rubia cabellera._

Después de eso, comenzó la etapa "T_e persigo por que soy idiota" _ esta ha durado tres años. Mismos en los que ella ha ganado las elecciones para presidente de los estudiantes; y como buen masoquista trató de acercársele, no aceptando los rechazos que ella le prodigaba en cada uno de sus acercamientos, por que sí, el había tratado de ganársela. Pero lastimosamente el _"Tonto hormonal y el engreído de mierda"_ salían muchas veces a flote dificultando el que ella lo mirara con otros ojos y eso lo estaba matando, es que ella no se daba cuenta que desde hacia mas de un año no salía con ninguna chica, que sus notas habían mejorado significativamente, cuando descubrió que los libros eran para leer y no, para hacerse el inteligente con las chicas.

Al llegar a su dormitorio noto como las luces estaban aun encendidas, cruzo la calle y se recostó en el tronco de un gigantesco roble, ese donde semanas atrás la había invitado a salir y ella como en otras ocasiones lo rechazo

—"_Ayuzawa ¿Quieres salir a caminar y después, no se… tomarnos algo o solo caminar o ir al cine?— dijo mientras se recostaba en el árbol aparentando una calma que para nada poseía._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, sonrió y como siempre lanzo su ataque —"No, y estoy cansada de repetírtelo Usui, no quiero salir, ni caminar, ni ver películas, ni hacer trabajos en conjunto, nada contigo, de verdad eres estúpido o te haces— el bajo la mirada tratando de disimular el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban _

—"_Con un no hubiera bastado"—dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando a su dormitorio_

Sacudió su cabeza como si con eso lograra apartar la tristeza, las luces del dormitorio se apagaron, espero 10 minutos más y cruzo la calle para terminar por fin de llegar a su destino.

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta y descalzo ingreso a su cuarto, _—"¿Por qué me duele tanto? "—_ susurro antes de dejarse caer en su cama.

Estaba recostado tratando de dormir un poco, cuando sintió suaves golpes en su ventana, parecía que pequeñas piedras chocaban en ella, perezoso se levantó y miró a ver de quien se trataba, y vaya sorpresa al ver que era Misaki quien golpeaba _— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—_ Se preguntó mientras abría.

—"_Necesitamos hablar"—_ fueron las palabras de la chica, el asintió y le tiró la llave de la entrada principal.

—"_Ni loca subo, te espero en el árbol"—_dijo ella señalando el lugar donde hacía pocas semanas lo había rechazado, como siempre.

Usui se sentía como en una mala película romántica, de esas donde la chica va en busca de su amado y es rechazada, mientras caminaba para acercarse a ella —"_Dios cada día está más hermosa y con ese pequeño pijama rosa y sus pantuflas de conejo se ve simplemente adorable"— _esos eran los pensamientos del chico cuando la vio sentada en la banca bajo el árbol meciendo sus hermosas piernas.

El verano en todo su fulgor estaba haciendo estragos como cada noche, donde la temperatura era insoportable, sin camisa, sólo con un pantalón de mezclilla y descalzo se acercó a ella.

—"_Hola"—_ saludó, esperando que ella arremetiera en su contra por el suceso de la cafetería en la mañana, pero eso no pasó, sólo se escuchó de sus labios una pregunta en un tono que él jamás habría esperado que ella usara con él.

—"_¿Por qué?"—_ preguntó ella demasiado suave, desarmando las barreras que él se había impuesto, ya no quería más problemas, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo eso en el pasado. En la mañana cuando vio la cara de horror que ella tenía al escuchar su declaración, tomó la decisión de dejar todo el tema de _"Te persigo porqué soy idiota", _ella nunca lo iba a aceptar y él estaba cansado de sus rechazos, pero entonces ¿Por qué quería abrazarla? Parecía tan frágil, a un lado quedaba la Misaki Ayuzawa fuerte y mandona.

—"_¿Por qué, qué?—_ preguntó de vuelta

—"_Sabes de que te hablo, no te hagas el tonto"—_ dijo ella sin levantar la vista y de nuevo con ese tono suave, él empezó a hablar sin responderle, era ahora o nunca.

—"_Cuando te vi la primera vez, pensé que eras un espejismo, eres tan hermosa, ese día te mostré cuan idiota puedo llegar a ser, pero tú y tus ojos me hechizaron y ya no pude despegar mi vista de ti. Puedo decirte cuantas pecas tienes en tu nariz o que tus ojos cambian de tono cuando estas enfadada, que por lo general soy yo el culpable, también sé que muerdes el lápiz cuando estás nerviosa o que cuando nadie te está viendo tarareas las canciones que te gustan, sé que no es lo que querías escuchar y cuanto te desagrado, pero no me lo podía guardar, espero sepas disculparme y también quiero que sepas que esto no volverá a pasar"_— habló con premura, creyendo que el momento terminaría y ella volvería a gruñirle como siempre.

Al ver el silencio que había entre los dos, quiso romperlo pero no sabía cómo, ya le había confesado todo y ella solo seguía meciendo sus pies como si no hubiera escuchado nada, se sentó recostado en el tronco del árbol y espero a que ella procesara lo que acababa de decirle, cerró los ojos queriendo calmar sus nervios y esperó de nuevo a que ella reaccionara, escuchó como se levantaba, se marcharía, nunca le daría una oportunidad.

Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho _—"¿Esto es lo que llaman un corazón roto?"— _Se preguntó con tristeza y negándose a abrir los ojos, no quería verla partir, no quería sentir su rechazo nuevamente; el también sufría, tenía sentimientos, su corazón no era de piedra, pero eso ella no lo notaba, ni ella, ni nadie, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, un tonto comentario en su boca o una mirada sexy para las chicas, aunque en el último año hubiera tratado de cambiarlo; pero esta era su realidad la chica a la que amaba, porque eso era lo que sentía, así ella nunca le hubiera dedicado una sola de sus sonrisas o una tierna mirada, es más nunca lo saludaba así el tratara de estar presente en cada clase, se sentara con ella y le hablara solamente de las cosas de la universidad y aun así nunca le hablaba, a no ser que fuera para gritarle o rechazarlo.

—"_¿A qué viniste?"—_ le preguntó mientras se levantaba y la veía de pie bajo la luz de la lámpara que adornaba ese pequeño lugar y de nuevo, silencio

—"_Si es para las actividades de la próxima semana ya todo está listo y si no confías en mí, puedes revisar como siempre lo haces"— _más silencio y ya no lo soportaba más, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio.

—"_¿Por qué yo?"—_ escuchó que ella le preguntaba

—"_No lo sé, siempre has sido tú"—_ dijo deteniéndose al lado de ella _—"nunca lo he entendido, ni el como, ni el por qué, pero estás aquí"—_dijo señalando su pecho _—"Y aquí"—_señaló su cabeza y continuó su camino, cuando llegó a las escalas que lo llevaban a su dormitorio se detuvo; quería devolverse, abrazarla, darle un beso y demostrarle cuanto la quería, sentía que si se alejaba esta vez sería para siempre y no quería eso. Pero él ya lo había dicho todo, cuando iba a comenzar a subir de nuevo sintió como una pequeña mano atrapaba la suya y lo detenía.

—"_¿Por qué?"—_ ahora fue su turno de preguntar

—"_No lo se, lo único que sé es que no te puedo dejar marchar"—_ dijo ella acercándose a él.

CONTINUARA

Esto sería un one como regalo para mi Twin del alma Julieta, pero me ha gustado tanto que ahora será un mini-fic


	2. Bajo El Árbol

_**Los personajes de **__**"Kaichou wa maid sama"**_ _**no son míos, son de Hiro Fujiwara, yo solo sueño con ellos **_

_**En el capitulo anterior **_

—"_¿Por qué?"—_ ahora fue su turno de preguntar

—"_No lo se, lo único que sé es que no te puedo dejar marchar"—_ dijo ella acercándose a él.

_**XOXOXO**_

Su respiración se aceleró, el corazón le latía desenfrenado, pensó que estaba soñando. ¿Cómo podía creer que ella lo tenía sujeto a su mano? ¿Por qué la tibieza que sentía era real? Ella estaba ahí, a su lado, deteniendo su partida y, al mismo tiempo, apretando su mano sin querer perder el contacto, ni el calor que ésta desprendía. Sintió paz y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que ese era su lugar.

—"_¿Puedes por favor escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?"—_ Susurró Misaki con su cara enrojecida por su anterior acción _—"Te pido que me atiendas… tan solo un momento"—_ de nuevo usó ese tono suave, ese que el tan poco conocía y su voz lo hechizó.

Se dejó guiar como una marioneta de vuelta a la banca bajo el árbol, y allí ambos se sentaron juntos por primera vez sin que ella intentara poner algo en medio. Pareciese que toda barrera fuese inexistente, invisible. Usui podía sentir su calor y desesperadamente quería tocarla, abrazarla, amarla...

Si tan solo ella se lo permitiese…

—"_¿Qué es lo que tanto ves en mí?"—_ preguntó Misaki levantando la vista hacia el cielo

—"_¿Cómo?"—_preguntó Usui de vuelta.

—"_Uhm, eso, quiero saber qué es lo que tú ves en mí"—_ dijo titubeante, perdiéndose entre las nubes de extrañas formas que adornaban el cielo azul _— "Supongo que tu insistencia tiene un motivo, ¿no? ¿O sólo lo haces de masoquista que eres?"—_

Y ahí estaba la Ayuzawa que él conocía, la que no dudaba en atacarlo a la menor provocación.

—"_Lo siento"—_ susurró la joven bajando la mirada.

—"_No te disculpes pequeña"—_ dijo tiernamente y como por arte de magia una de sus manos acaricio la cabeza de Misaki _—"Lo siento"—_ se disculpó por sus actos. Sin notar como éstos tranquilizaron a la chica. Fue en ese momento cuando Misaki comprendió y supo por que esta acción la hizo sentir feliz.

Él siempre lo ha hecho, tratarla como a una niña. Secretamente son esos actos los que a ella mas le gustan, cuando él con su imponente figura le sonríe o le regala una flor de esas que serecogen en el camino, y no de una costosa floristería como lo hace o hacia con sus otras conquistas, ¿por qué nunca lo notó? ¿Por qué dejó que todo llegara a este punto?

En los pasados dos años se creó una imagen clara de quien era Usui Takumi y siempre llegaba a la conclusión "Es un completo idiota" y para colmo no entendía como hacia para sacar las mejores notas si nunca estudiaba, se la pasaba de parranda y de conquista en conquista. Gracias a muchos de esos actos rebosantes de madurez y sensatez por parte de él fue que ella se refugió en esa coraza del fastidio e indiferencia.

Nunca creyó que sus idioteces o acercamientos hacia ella la afectaran tanto, hasta semanas atrás, cuando la había esperado en ese mismo árbol para invitarla a salir, pero como siempre ella sacó su mejor repertorio de "si te acercas no podré defender a mi corazón".

Miedo, si,eso es lo que ella siente cada vez él se le acerca; miedo de no poder contener todas las emociones que él le causa, a salir herida, a perderlo todo por dejarse llevar, "los sentimientos sólo te traerán problemas" esos son sus pensamientos recurrentes cuando sentía desfallecer los muros de su coraza.

—"_Siempre lo haces"—_ Misaki levantó la vista para mirar al cielo de nuevo y sus ojos quedaron por un momento conectados con los de él _—"siempre consigues que me enfade conmigo misma por como me haces sentir"—_ las palabras salieron de su boca sin poderlas detener ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir en voz alta y mirándolo directamente a los ojos? Se pregunto mentalmente mientras desviaba la mirada, esos orbes que ya ni en sueños dejaba de ver.

Usui creyó que había escuchado mal, pero no, ella dijo que le hacía sentir cosas, Dios, amaba el leve rubor que tenía en estos momentos.

—"_No es eso lo que quise decir"—_ necesitaba disculparse, sacar una excusa, encontrar un modo de cambiar la conversación pero ya era tarde, los ojos sorprendidos de él daban muestra de que había escuchado cada palabra.

—"_No lo hagas Ayuzawa, creo que lo que menos soportaría en estos momentos es que nos digamos más mentiras, además sé muy bien lo que te hago sentir, cada día me lo demuestras"—_ dijo en tono derrotado al ver como ella se cerraba nuevamente.

Él en su interior creyó que hablarían, que ella aceptaría sus sentimientos, que podrían tener una oportunidad. Pero es eran solo fantasías, creadas por un corazón desesperado, erigidas solo por sentir la tibieza de una mano que nunca había sostenido.

—"_Creo que ya es muy tarde, no es bueno que estés fuera del dormitorio y no te preocupes lo de la cafetería no se repetirá, como te dije nunca más te molestaré con mi presencia"—_ se levantó de la banca sintiéndose derrotado… triste… cansado.

—"_Nunca entiendes"—_ la escuchó decir.

—"_La que no entiende nada eres tu, ¿Es que no lo ves? o ¿Es que te haces?"—_ dijo desesperado y con un creciente mal humor, es que ella no se da cuenta de que lo esta llevando al limite.

—"_Que descanses Ayuzawa"—_ se despidió, pero la chica no se movía, estaba ahí sentada mirando a la nada, _"Tonto"_ podría jurar que la escuchó decir, pero ya nada importaba, sintió su mundo caer cuando ella no fue capaz de decir nada, pensó que el desprecio que ella sentía era tanto que había ido a pedirle que la dejara en pazy estaba dispuesto a facilitarle las cosas.

—"_Creo que no llegaremos a ningún lado pequeña, nunca pensé que me romperían el corazón sin permitirme entregarlo"—_ dijo triste mientras le acariciaba la cabeza _—"Como ya te lo dije nunca volveré a molestarte"—_ el silencio por parte de ella fue peor que sus constantes insultos y gritos.

—"_¿Huirás de nuevo? Me dejarás con ganas de decir lo que siento por el mero hecho de no querer sentirte rechazado, ¡ohhh! Pero claro si eres UsuiTakumi el engreído de mierda más grande del planeta, nunca te enteras de nada solo piensas en ti. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en como tus idioteces me han afectado? nadie se me acerca, las chicas me detestan, para los docentes no soy más que tu sombra y aun así no te das cuenta de nada"—_ estaba agitada, enojada con él por no notar cuanta la afectaba.

—"_Y ahora dices que te marcharás, así de simple; como siempre me dejas con esta mar de sensaciones y como siempre no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar tu próxima idiotez para saber que no te has olvidado de mi"—_ su voz se cortó y esa era su verdad su corazón latía por él, sus sonrisas más reales, esas que son autenticas solo salen cuando el hace una de su tiernas tonterías, pero luego todo se va al traste cuando su lado vanidoso aparece.

—"_Pero si me quedo no resistiré las ganas tan inmensas que tengo de besarte, de decirte lo que siento y no creo que este sea el momento…ven"—_ dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Mizaki.

Por el camino hablaron de banalidades y cosas sin sentido, ninguno de los dos quiso reconocer la tranquilidad que le brindaba el otro, ninguno puso como tema de conversación los temores, dudas, esperanzas, sensaciones, sentimientos; no, de eso no se habló, cuando estaban llegando al cuarto de la chica Usui la abrazó antes de empezar a subir las escalas.

—"_Mañana paso por ti, para que desayunemos juntos"—_ dijo suave y temeroso de ser rechazado.

—"_Te espero a las 7 am y por favor no llegues tarde"—_ dijo Misaki con cuidado de que algo más saliera de su boca.

—"_¿Misa-chan que somos?—_ preguntó Usui.

—"_Creo que lo mejor es empezar por el principio así que creo que somos amigos"—_ dijo la joven sonriendo y para Usui esa fue la señal para recorrer el camino de conquistarla.

—"_Misaki los amigos se besan de despedida"—_ habló el _"tonto"_ Usui mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a bajar las escalas para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

—"_¿Cómo?"—_ pregunto Misaki, deteniendo su entrada al edificio.

—"_Nada…no he dicho nada"—_ un nervioso Usui hablaba mientras la veía acercarse despacio hacia él y depositar un tierno beso que le rozo la comisura de su boca.

—"_Que tengas una buena noche Usui"—_ Misaki subió corriendo las pocas escalas que había descendido, dejando a un muy feliz Usui Takumi.

_**XOXOXO**_

_Gracias a quien dejo review en el cap pasado "pame, Isa-U, inupis, SunnyBunnyFunny" y para estas dos bellas mujeres:_

_**Rouge Passion**__: sabes que esto es todo para ti mi hermosa alma gemela, que entre tu y yo no importan las distancias, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. _

_Y a ti __Betamiga __**Laura Castiblanco **__por todo el apoyo que me has ofrecido, por darle ese toque mágico a esta locura y guiarme con cariño por la senda de la acentuación correcta jejeje. La escuela de __**Betas Fanfiction**__ a la que asistes tiene en ti, una alumna ejemplar_

_Si necesitas ayuda con tus fic busca a __**BetasFanfiction**__ en __**Twitter**__ y allí obtendrás todo lo que necesitas_

_Nos leemos pronto... eso creo_


End file.
